


Permission to Court

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courtship, Flirting, Flowers, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “I’ve been informed that gifting flora is a step in courtship on Earth.” Lotor’s yellow eyes twinkled with joy. “I am pleased that you have accepted my gift.”Pidge dropped the robot’s guts then whirled on Lotor. “Courtship?” Horror and disbelief married in Pidge’s voice.Hearing the word uttered from Pidge somehow emphasised its meaning for Keith and made Lotor’s implication with the word more prominent.Keith’s thoughts zipped around, moving at a lightning pace. Blood rushed to his face as his mouth formed a small “O”.“Keith isn’t interested in a relationship,” Pidge said.Lotor cocked his head. “Really? Keith, is this true?”





	Permission to Court

Keith looked up from the wire intestines of the robot Pidge was reprogramming with Keith’s assistance. Keith doubted he was much help, but he still had some time to spare before he had to return to the Blades, and he missed the company of his old friends. He’d already spent time with Allura, Hunk, and Lance, so now he was bonding with Pidge. He’d promised himself that he would spend time with Shiro—he missed Shiro the most—but every time he had worked up the courage to speak to his best friend, guilt dragged him down and away from Shiro.

Knowing that his luck would run out and he’d have to face Shiro, Keith braced himself for that moment to be then when he heard someone enter the room. He was surprised and relieved when he realized Lotor was his and Pidge’s visitor.

Cockiness radiated from Lotor as he swaggered toward Keith. A vibrant red flower in Lotor’s hand caught Keith’s attention.

“Need something, Lotor?” Pidge was arms deep in the robot’s guts. Eyes on Lotor, Pidge fiddled with the wires.

“I require nothing. However, I wish to gift something to Keith.” Lotor stepped in front of Keith and extended his arm with the flower, offering the bloom. Closer to the flower now, Keith noticed the lush, rouge petals looked soft as satin. An orange and yellow starburst highlighted the center of the bloom.

“Uh… thanks.” Keith took the flower. He startled at the silk like feel of the petals. He brushed his fingers along them again, trying to determine if the flower was fake or not.

“I’ve been informed that gifting flora is a step in courtship on Earth.” Lotor’s yellow eyes twinkled with joy. “I am pleased that you have accepted my gift.”

Pidge dropped the robot’s guts then whirled on Lotor. “Courtship?” Horror and disbelief married in Pidge’s voice.

Hearing the word uttered from Pidge somehow emphasised its meaning for Keith and made Lotor’s implication with the word more prominent.

Keith’s thoughts zipped around, moving at a lightning pace. Blood rushed to his face as his mouth formed a small “O”.

“Keith isn’t interested in a relationship,” Pidge said.

Lotor cocked his head. “Really? Keith, is this true?”

Keith twirled the stem of the flower between his thumb and pointer finger. He knew what he should do; he needed to tell Lotor he wasn’t interested in any relationship (with anyone). “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Keith!” Pidge stomped.

Keith inwardly flinched. He  _hadn’t_  thought about a relationship though. Hadn’t ever really. He’d always had some bigger goal in mind. There wasn’t time to have a relationship, so he didn’t waste time thinking about one.

The thought of a relationship now caused a soft ache of longing in his chest. He loved being a part of the Blades; however, while no one was rude or mean to him, the Blades were just as unsociable as him. Like him, they had a goal in mind, and they didn’t have time to form bonds with one another other than for what was needed for them to operate as a unit. They had sworn their lives to the cause; there was no sense in forming close relationships when in order to complete a mission one might have to leave their best friend behind to die.

Because of that, Keith sometime felt alone among the Blades, which was why he enjoyed his reunions with his old team, even if he still had some issues of guilt he needed to work out with himself. However, sometimes the reunions could be bittersweet. Sometimes it hurt to see how well his former team got along without him. He was glad they did get along so well, but that didn’t stop the unreasonable hobgoblin of hurt in his chest from squeezing his heart every now and then.

So a relationship—a promise of companionship, reliability, and affection—sounded good.

“Keith,” Pidge said with a hint of worry.

Keith shrugged in answer to Lotor’s question. “I wouldn’t mind one.”

Lotor lit up with joy. “Excellent, then I will continue to court you.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for you.” Keith didn’t want Lotor under any delusions that just because he courted Keith that meant Keith had to accept him. A relationship seemed appealing, but that didn’t mean he wanted one with Lotor, or that he ever would want one with him.

Pidge gawked at Keith. “I must have hit my head. That, or you’re a clone.” Pidge’s mouth and nose scrunched together. Pidge scrutinized Keith. “Are you a clone?”

The blood rushed to Keith’s face again. “Knock it off.”

Lotor chuckled. “I understand that courting you might only lead to heartache on my part.” Lotor stood a little taller and a determined glint entered his gaze. “However, I thrive on a challenge. I will do my utmost to seduce you.” Lotor reached for Keith’s hand and raised it to his lips. He paused, giving Keith a chance to deny him. When Keith didn’t protest, Lotor kissed the back of his hand.

A jolt went through Keith’s chest. The strong reaction to Lotor’s kiss surprised him. He was disappointed when as Lotor’s kiss ended the electric feeling in his chest disappeared as well. It had been pleasant.

Lotor lowered Keith’s hand then took a step back. He looked as pleased as a cat who had stolen all of the cream. “Once you are done here, I would like a bit of your time, if you would be so kind as to give it to me.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Excellent. Then I shall leave you to finish your work here.” Lotor pivoted and sauntered out of the room. Once the door shut behind him, Pidge spoke up again.

“I can’t believe you agreed to date Lotor.”

Keith shrugged. He studied the flower Lotor had given him. “He is pretty.”


End file.
